White Lies
by Rittie
Summary: As Harry and Emma Potter's third year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy begins, dark secrets of the past will be revealed, potentially tearing the strong bond of the twins apart. But is what they heard really the truth or just a small lie waiting to be uncovered? [Book 3/PotterTwins!AU, use of OC, friendly!Slytherins, friendship/family/hurt/comfort. T to be safe]


**I'm honestly not sure what to write anymore, so I decided to go with good, old Harry Potter and my OC. Please tell me your opinion on my OC is if you want to ;)**

 **Everything but my OC belongs to Rowling and I don't claim ownership over any of it (which is why the dialogue will be slightly different).**

White Lies

 _~ Prologue ~_

 _A Dangerous Encounter_

"No, no... it's alright, Vernon." a drunk 'aunt' Marge babbled. "Let the boy speak so proudly of his parents!"

He gritted his teeth and was about to speak when his eyes met his sister's warning glare from across the table, making him stay quiet for the time being as she continued to trash talk their parents. But Harry Potter, a young wizard who was attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, knew that it just wasn't the right moment to speak against their 'aunt'.

"Harry... Emily..." Uncle Vernon spoke nervously. "... why don't the two of you go to your room now?"

Marge snorted something under her breath as 'Emily' reached under the table for her brother's hand, slowly trudging up the stairs to their bedroom, previously their cousin Dudley's second room. As soon as the coast was clear, Harry rounded on his sister in disbelief.

"How can you be so calm about this, Emma?"

"Simple, Harry." the redhead said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm pretty certain that the Dursley's will not sign our Hogsmead permission papers if we do or say anything bad to her. So just think about your broomstick care set that Hermione gave you on our birthday and stay calm. She will be leaving tomorrow, you can hold out for that long, right?"

"That still doesn't explain why you act like you don't care about her badmouthing our parents!"

The frosty glare he got in return had him shut up.

"That's where you are wrong. I do care. I am simply not as emotional as you are about it but in my mind, I was cursing her into next week and beyond. I may be your sister but presuming anything about me would not do you a favor... now, let's go to sleep. The earlier the next day arrives, the sooner Marge will leave us be until the next visit..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Harry sighed in a quite moody fashion as Hedwig hooted in a tired manner. "... good night, Emma."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

"Sip me some more whiskey, Vernon! A little more, a little..."

Aunt Petunia watched the twins with a sharp eye as Emma calmly ate her porridge and Harry was seemingly counting something in his head while biting his sleep. And indeed he was.

 _'One broom into the hoop, two brooms into the hoop...'_

"Oi child!" Marge's eyebrow twitched as she rounded on Harry, whom she deemed to be the easiest target that morning. "Are you demented, too? Answer me! What job did your father work before the car crash? Drunk, too, I bet..."

"H-He didn't have a j-job." Uncle Vernon stated, keeping his eye on the boy as the girl finally looked up, keeping her eyes on her brother in case she had to calm him down. Or so he hoped. "He died before he could get o-one..."

"As expected." the overweight woman stated. "Such a lazy bastard wouldn't be able to hold a job in the first place..."

"What did you just say?" Harry snapped, ignoring Emma squeezing his hand underneath the table in an attempt to calm him down before he could burst out a vein. "My father was not a drunkard or lazy or a bastard!"

"Oh is that so, boy? Well I will have you know..."

Emma just sighed as their 'aunt' began to swell up, the buttons on her blouse popping out as she began to float out of the living and dining room area, uncle Vernon shouting as he ran after her, closely followed by aunt Petunia while Dudley just remained seated, stunned. Harry got out of his chair and hurried to their room as his sister shot Dudley a look before jogging after him, only to find him packing both his things and hers.

"Harry..." she frowned when he just kept putting his clothes into his trunk. "... fine, we will leave now."

With that, Emma joined him in packing, making sure to not forget her broom or Hedwig.

* * *

"Any idea on what we should do now?"

He stared at his feet as they walked down the street near their 'home', not bothering with an answer. She looked away and into the small clearing filled with trees when she noticed something strange. A dog (or was it a wolf?), a hug black dog, sat across the street, staring at them as they passed him. Emma grabbed Harry's wrist as began to look worried.

"Don't freak but I think it's looking at us..."

"Huh? What is?" Harry looked over, only to yelp and fall down the sidewalk, taking her with him. As she stood up to yell at him for that, she noticed for a split second that the dog was gone before what looked like a bus blocked her view, a young conductor leaning from the open doors to greet them.

"Hiya you two! Welcome to the Knight Bus!"

* * *

 **So what do you think, guys? I will attempt to do Stan and Hagrid's accents, but no promises. This is clearly based on Book 3 and I will try to not completely copy it as I try to weave in my OC to this story. Here is some basic info on my OC:**

 **Name: Emily Lily Potter**

 **Nicknames: Emma, Em (by the twins)**

 **Age: 13 (for this fic)**

 **Family: James Potter (father, deceased), Lily Potter (mother, deceased), Harry Potter (twin brother) - the Dursley's don't exist, remember? ... just kidding but you know how it goes on.**

 **Best Subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and DADA**

 **Worst Subjects: Divination, Care For Magicial Creatures and History of Magic**

 **Appearence: shoulder-length red hair with bangs and forest green eyes with pale skin. Unlike Harry, she doesn't wear glasses (everything else I will attempt to explain in the fic)**

 **Please tell me if I missed anything important about her as you tell me your opinion of this fic and her. Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
